Chance, Distance
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: "Booth! Kau si penjudi! Ambilah kesempatannya!" kalimat Sweets seperti berdentang keras di telinga Booth. One Shot. Tentang perasaan Booth di ending "The Part in the Sum of the Whole".


**Summary: **"Booth! Kau si penjudi! Ambilah kesempatannya!" kalimat Sweets seperti berdentang keras di telinga Booth

**Setting: **Endingnya "The Parts in The Sum of the Whole" ... sepertinya...

**Disclaimer:** Semuamuanya punya Fox. Saya nebeng ngefic. Dan mungkin Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, dan Jon McLaughlin buat lagunya yang sangat Booth dan Brennan~

**Chance, Distance**

by FateBinder JeAnne

Kita keluar dari situ, menerjang dinginnya udara DC di malam hari dan kau tidak tahu betapa hatiku berkecamuk dan bertanya-tanya selama ini. Lalu semua itu keluar, entah gara-gara buku sialan yang ditulis Sweets itu atau memang pertemuan kita yang baru saja terurai kembali itu memang _sial_. Disitu kau tertawa. Tertawa seolah semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Tertawa seolah tidak pernah ada perasaan aneh yang sebenarnya mecekik kita berdua. Aku tahu. Aku tahu persis hatimu itu. Ada hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan diantara kau dan aku. Aku mengerti dirimu. Hatimu itu memang rusak karena ditinggal orang tuamu, tetapi tidak akan selamanya begitu bukan? Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya denganmu, membanting kata-kata itu kasar kearah wajahmu. _Apakah aku pernah meninggalkanmu?_ Apakah pernah aku tidak datang ketika kau membutuhkanku? Apakah aku...

Jika kau mau terus menyembunyikannya, maka memang benar. Maka benarlah. Aku adalah si penjudi. Karena, Bones, sungguh. Sungguhlah aku ini padamu.

"Bones, mari kita jalani saja."

Dia berhenti tiba-tiba dan melemparkan pandangan herannya kepadaku, "Hah? Maksudmu? Maksudmu kau dan aku?"

"Mari kita jalani saja, kita sudah mengalami semuanya, dan kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini." tukasku lurus dan langsung kearah wajahnya. Air mukanya berubah, aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak mau menanggung beban. Biar saja kutaruhkan semuanya malam ini.

"Tapi Booth, tidak mungkin-" katanya lagi dan kini tersirat sesuatu di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang sakit, mengejutkan, tapi...

"Pokoknya kita jalani saja dulu. Kita ambil kesempatan ini dan mari kita lihat kemana arahnya!"

"Ta-tapi-"

Dengan refeks kedua tanganku menggenggam lengannya. Erat. Semua energiku bertumpu disitu. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangannya. Dan wajahnya, wajahnya masih begitu. Seperti ada pertarungan besar di dalam hatinya tapi pedulilah semua itu. Aku hanya... Aku hanya tidak ingin perasaan ini terus menghantuiku dan aku juga, sama sekali, tidak ingin kehilangannya. Ini alasan mengapa aku sangat overprotektif terhadapnya. Ini alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin dia berhubungan dengan pria yang sampai selama ini tidak pernah ada yang yang benar dimataku. Ini alasan mengapa aku selalu berada untuknya, melindunginya, mendekapnya ketika sedih...

Bones, aku mencintaimu. Tidak. Aku _menyayangimu_.

Sekejap, bibirku mendarat di bibirnya. Dingin. Seperti udara malam ini. Ia terenyuh, menyerah didalam ciuman itu. Tangannya hinggap di bahuku seperti menerimanya. Tetapi sesaat tiba-tiba, ia mendorongku, keras sekali.

Ciuman kami terlepas. Kulihat wajahnya. Air mata.

"Booth..." desaknya. "Aku bukan penjudi. Aku si ilmuwan. Aku tidak bisa mengambil kesempatan yang tidak pasti... Aku..."

Ia menangis. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Melihatnya menangis karenaku, aku... Ah, aku ini bodoh atau apa? Karena setiap melihatnya menangis, aku ikut sedih. Dan kali ini ia menangis karenaku. Tapi mungkin aku tidak hanya sedih karena ia sedih. Tapi karena ia baru saja menolakku.

"Ya sudahlah." desahku pasrah, "Berarti mulai saat ini... Aku harus menemukan orang yang bisa kuncintai lagi dan menjalani semuanya..." ucapku sambil memandang langit tak berbintang DC malam itu. Bones menangguk, tapi masih menangis.

"Apa... Aku masih bisa jadi rekanmu?" ujarnya penuh kesedihan. Seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya.

Aku tersenyum. Pasrah. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Mungkin memang ini jawabannya. Sebuah batas dimana perasaan ini akan terus menghantuiku sampai aku terlepas darinya. Walau aku tidak yakin apakah aku ingin lepas darinya.

Mungkin memang _sial_.

"Tentu saja..." jawabku.

Lalu ia merangkul lenganku, merebahkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Kurasakan bahwa bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan bisa melepasku. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia tidak mau bersamaku, hanya kepalanya yang tahu. Hah, bagaimanapun, ia tetap seorang _Bones_.

Malam itu mungkiin tidak ada kasus, tapi mungkin malam tersulit bagi kami berdua.

* * *

A/N: Menulis ini berdasarkan ingatan di kepala (jadi maaf kalau dialog/event-chronology-nya agak kurang akurat) karena terlalu sedih untuk nonton episodenya lagi. Maaf bikin Booth jadi curhat, gombal, ngga jelas. *Author dilempar sepatu* Pingin nulis ini kayanya Bones butuh fic nyekek emosi tentang Booth dan Brennan _pake Bahasa Indonesia_. Jadi yah, begitulah~ Sekedar cupa-cuap, itu episode sukses sekali dan mereka bisa banget narik semuanya. Salut sama seluruh kru Bones! XD


End file.
